Protect Her
by Jina.Lee
Summary: Kyungsoo terlalu rapuh, kumohon jangan tinggalkan dia lagi-Kai/Aku sudah kehilangan segalanya, sekarang kau juga meninggalkanku-Kyungsoo/ waktuku tak lama lagi, tolong jaga dia untukku-Suho/ EXO Couple. GS. Genderswitch. Kaisoo Sudo. Baekyeol. Bad Summary! RnR please! Enjoy the story


**Protect Her**

Background Music : FT Island – Always be Mine

FF Ini saya persembahkan khusus buat sahabatku, dia hari ini ulangtahun yang ke 18!

yey! Happy birthday yaaaaaa

Kamu makin tua!

Ide cerita dari dia...

saya mengedit dan memberi ending pada cerita ini...

Happy Reading!

Enjoy the story!

Protect Her

Begin

.

.

"Kyungsoo.. "

Suara itu

Yeoja mungil itu menoleh ke belakang, menutup mulutnya kaget tidak percaya dengan penglihatannya.

"Kai..."

Suaranya bergetar saat memanggil namja berkulit tan itu. Sudah lama sekali dia tak melihat namja itu dan tiba-tiba datang disaat seperti ini.

Namja berkulit tan yang dipanggil Kai itu berjalan menghampirinya, raut wajahnya terlihat menyesal.

"Maaf"

Akhirnya kai mengatakan juga kata-kata itu, kata-kata yang terus dipendamnya selama satu tahun lamanya pada Kyungsoo.

Perlahan airmata Kyungsoo keluar lagi, yeoja mungil itu menangis. Sesungguhnya ia sudah lelah menangis hari ini. Sangat lelah.

Tapi entah mengapa melihat Kai di hadapannya membuat ia mengeluarkan airmatanya lagi.

"Maafkan aku" ucap Kai lagi

"Kenapa kau baru datang? Kau tahu betapa dia ingin bertemu denganmu di saat kritisnya, tapi kau malah menghilang begitu saja," ucap Kyungsoo marah setengah membentak pada Kai

Kai hanya menundukkan kepalanya tidak sanggup memandang wajah sedih Kyungsoo saat ini, sungguh, dia benci melihat Kyungsoo yang seperti ini.

"Kenapa Kai?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi tidak sabar.

Kai masih tertunduk

Bruk

"Kyung!" teriak Kai kaget.

.

.

"Kyung..."

Perlahan Kyungsoo membuka matanya, sedikit menyipit merasa asing dengan cahaya yang masuk ke matanya.

"Hmm.. Aku dimana?" tanya Kyungsoo lemah,

Kyungsoo berusaha menegakkan tubuhnya tapi ditahan oleh yeoja manis yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Jangan terlalu banyak bergerak Kyung, kau masih terlalu lemah, biar kupanggilkan dokter," ucapnya

Baru saja ia akan bangkit, Kyungsoo menahan tangannya

"Aku dimana, baek? Kenapa aku bisa disini?" cecar Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun sahabatnya,

Baekhyun menghela napas pelan lalu kembali duduk di samping Kyungsoo.

"kau pingsan di depan makam Suho oppa kemarin, sepertinya kau terlalu lelah, seseorang membawamu kemari dan meminta rumah sakit menghubungiku" jelas Baekhyun sambil mengelus tangan mungil Kyungsoo lembut.

Wajah Kyungsoo mengeras

"Suho oppa..." ucapnya

Baekhyun menatap iba pada Kyungsoo. Terlalu cepat. Sangat cepat.

Kecelakaan itu menewaskan orang yang paling berharga untuk Kyungsoo saat ini. Orang yang paling dicintainya, lagi-lagi meninggalkannya.

Miris

Sangat

Kyungsoo terlalu rapuh untuk ini.

Sebuah harapan sempat tumbuh ketika tahu Suho bisa melewati masa kritisnya. Kyungsoo terlalu bahagia karena itu. Tapi, kebahagiaan itu tidak berlangsung lama.

Suho tidak bisa bertahan lama. Ia sepertinya memilih menyerah.

Suho pergi, meninggalkan Kyungsoo, tepat dua minggu yang lalu.

Dan selama itu pulalah, Kyungsoo seperti mayat hidup, hanya makan ketika Baekhyun memintanya, dan berkunjung ke makam Suho setiap hari.

Ia bukanlah Kyungsoo yang sama ketika Suho meninggalkannya.

"Kyung..." panggil Baekhyun lemah melihat sahabat terbaiknya seperti ini,

"Dimana dia?" tanya Kyungsoo

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung,

"Dia? Dia siapa?" tanya Baekhyun balik

"ah... tidak lupakan, kau tidak pulang? Chanyeol pasti mengkhawatirkanmu, kalian harusnya fitting baju pengantin kan hari ini" ucap Kyungsoo lagi sambil tersenyum, setidaknya ia harus tersenyum menjelang hari bahagia sahabatnya bukan?

Baekhyun justru tersenyum tipis,

"Fitting baju bisa besok, kok, lagipula kau sedang sakit mana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu," ucap Baekhyun lagi

"Jangan begitu Baek, pergilah aku baik-baik saja, apa perlu kupanggil Chanyeol kemari?" goda Kyungsoo

"kau ini, baiklah, aku pergi dulu karena kau mengusirku," ucap Baekhyun pura-pura kesal, lalu mempoutkan bibirnya lucu

"Sudahlah! Jangan biarkan Chanyeol menunggumu," suruh Kyungsoo lagi

"kau benar-benar ingin mengusirku, ya!" kesal Baekhyun lagi,

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapinya.

"Eoh!" Baekhyun tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu,

"ini..." ucap Baekhyun sambil menyodorkan secarik kertas yang terlipat origami rapi pada Kyungsoo,

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya bingung,

"Apa ini?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung

Baekhyun mengendikkan bahunya

"Aku menemukannya di nakas sebelah tempat tidurmu, sepertinya orang yang membawamu kesini yang meletakkannya, tenang saja, aku tidak membacanya kok," ucap Baekhyun lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya,

"Aku pergi dulu ya, cepat sembuh pororoku sayang!" pamit Baekhyun lalu meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendirian,

Perlahan Kyungsoo membuka lipatan kertas itu, sesaat ia tertegun.

Sudah kusangka

Tulisan tangan yang begitu dikenalnya

...

_Kyungsoo maafkan aku. _

_Aku tahu aku tidak sepantasnya datang ke pemakaman Suho hyung. _

_Aku bukanlah sahabat yang baik baginya. _

_Maafkan aku _

_-Kai-_

...

.

.

"Kai..."

"kai..."

"Kai!" teriaknya kesal

Namja putih itu memandang Kai kesal

Tapi yang dipandang hanya menatapnya lalu menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"kau tidak konsentrasi sekali, sudah berkali-kali aku memanggilmu dan kau hanya membalasnya seperti itu?" kesalnya

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana Sehun-ah!" ucap Kai keras sambil menghela napas keras dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa yang ada di situ.

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, tidak biasanya Kai seperti ini.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Sehun khawatir,

"dia terlalu rapuh, Junmyeon hyung terlalu cepat meninggalkannya," ucap Kai lagi

Sehun terdiam, ia tahu siapa yang dimaksud Kai

"Kyungsoo... dia memang terlalu rapuh," ucap Kai lagi

Lalu beranjak ke arah tape dan memilih lagu.

Sehun memandang Kai miris.

Terlalu lama Kai menahan perasaannya, dan Sehun tahu itu, dia tersiksa karena itu.

Sekali lagi Kai terpaku, pandangannya kosong

Sehun tahu ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu

**_Flashback_**

**_Cklek_**

**_Terdengar suara pintu terbuka, seorang namja berkulit tan memasuki ruangan itu. Tidak ada siapapun disana, kecuali seorang namja tampan berkulit putih yang terbaring lemah dengan berbagai peralatan penunjang kehidupan yang terpasang pada tubuhnya._**

**_Miris _**

**_Sangat_**

**_Hyung kesayangannya terbaring dalam keadaan seperti ini, terlalu menyakitkan untuknya._**

**"_kai..." panggilnya lemah_**

**"_Suho hyung... aku datang, maaf kau terlalu lama menunggu," ucapnya buru-buru menghampiri sisi ranjang Suho_**

**_Suho tersenyum tipis, wajahnya begitu pucat, Kai rasanya ingin menangis melihat Suho seperti ini._**

**"_Kai... tolong jaga dia," ucap Suho lagi_**

**_Kai mengernyitkan dahinya bingung_**

**"_Maksudmu?" tanyanya lagi_**

**"_Waktuku tidak lama lagi, tolong jaga Kyungsoo, sudah waktumu untuk menjaganya," ucapnya lagi_**

**_Kai melotot kaget_**

**"_Hyung! Jangan bicara seperti itu! Kau berhasil melewati masa kritismu, kau tahu betapa besar harapan Kyungsoo akan kesembuhanmu," marah Kai_**

**_Tapi Suho malah tersenyum tipis dan melanjutkan perkataannya_**

**"_Dia sangat rapuh, jagalah dia dengan baik, jangan membuat dia menangis, buatlah ia tersenyum, " lanjutnya lagi_**

**"_Hyung!"_**

**"_Hyung tahu kau menyukainya, bahkan kau sudah menjaganya jauh sebelum aku bertemu dengannya," ucap Suho lagi_**

**"_Cukup hyung!" ucap Kai lalu berdiri dari tempat duduknya_**

**"_Kau harus sembuh, dan aku tidak akan menjaganya lagi, karena itu kau harus sembuh," ucap Kai lalu beranjak meninggalkan ruangan itu,_**

**_Tepat sebelum Kai keluar, dengan sisa tenaganya Suho bicara lagi_**

**"_Aku tahu kau akan menjaganya, ini permintaan terakhirku Kai, gomawo," ucapnya lemah_**

**_Brak_**

**_Kai berdiri terpaku di depan pintu._**

**_Tidak, jangan seperti ini. Kyungsoo terlalu rapuh untuk ditinggalkan lagi._**

**.**

.

"Oppa..."

Kai memandang tubuh mungil itu dari kejauhan,

Kyungsoo menyentuh lemari kaca itu perlahan.

Tepat lima belas hari Suho pergi.

"Oppa... bagaimana kabarmu? Apakah surga menyenangkan? Apakah sebegitu menyenangkannya hingga kau meninggalkanku?" tanyanya sambil menyentuh foto Suho yang sedang tersenyum lembut

Kai masih terus memandanginya, dia sengaja mengikuti Kyungsoo hingga kemari.

"Oppa... aku bertemu Kai," ucap Kyungsoo lagi

Kai tersentak kaget ketika namanya disebut.

"Dia kembali, tapi pergi lagi," ucap Kyungsoo lagi

Kai tertegun

"Oppa, aku sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi, aku hanya punya oppa dan Kai, tapi kalian meninggalkanku," ucapnya lagi

Kai memandang gadis mungil itu sedih.

Ia ingin sekali merengkuh tubuh mungil itu di pelukannya. Ia bisa saja melakukannya, hanya saja, ia tidak tahu bagaimana.

Perlahan kaki Kai melangkah ke arah Kyungsoo

Satu langkah

Dua langkah

Lalu ia berhenti

Dilihatnya Kyungsoo menitikkan airmata.

Lagi

Kyungsoo menangis lagi, ingin sekali rasanya kai menghapus airmata di pipi itu. Tapi entah mengapa Kai hanya terpaku di tempatnya.

Sampai akhirnya Kyungsoo menoleh, melihat Kai dan menatapnya.

"Kyung..." panggil Kai lembut

Sungguh, ia tidak pernah ingin melihat Kyungsoo seperti ini.

Kai berjalan perlahan mendekati Kyungsoo hingga akhirnya sampai di hadapannya.

Merengkuh tubuh mungil itu ke dalam pelukannya.

Memeluk erat dan mengelus puncak kepala Kyungsoo lembut.

"Kyung... maaf... maaf aku meninggalkanmu, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi, percayalah padaku," ucap Kai sungguh-sungguh

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk lemah dalam pelukan Kai.

.

.

_Maka biarkan aku menjagamu... percayalah padaku... aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi... aku mencintaimu..._

Kai memandang wajah imut yang sedang tertidur pulas dalam pangkuannya itu sambil tersenyum.

Cantik sekali.

Wajahnya bagaikan malaikat

Ya... Seorang malaikat dalam kehidupannya yang bernama Kyungsoo.

Sayangnya, malaikat mungilnya itu justru terlalu rapuh, ia kehilangan semua orang yang dicintainya, dan hal itu membuat ia menjadi semakin rapuh.

Kai mengelus pipi halus itu lembut.

Wajahnya terlihat sangat damai dalam tidurnya.

Apa kau impikan? Kenapa kau tidur nyenyak sekali.

"Kai..." igaunya dalam tidur

Kai tersenyum manis

"Tidurlah Kyung... aku akan menjagamu, percayalah padaku," janji Kai pada Kyungsoo dan pada dirinya sendiri.

Kyungsoo kehilangan orang tuanya ketika ia berulang tahun yang ke 18. Tepat di hari ulangtahunnya.

Menyakitkan.

Sangat

Dan saat itu ia tidak punya siapa-siapa, ia hanya punya Kai.

Kai, sahabatnya sejak kecil.

Orangtua Kai akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengangkat Kyungsoo menjadi anak mereka secara hukum, karena mereka juga sangat menyayangi Kyungsoo.

Kai dan Kyungsoo masuk ke universitas yang sama, dan disanalah mereka bertemu Suho.

Kyungsoo dan Suho saling jatuh cinta, sampai akhirnya mereka meresmikan hubungan mereka.

Kai?

Memutuskan untuk mundur.

Ia tidak ingin mengganggu hubungan mereka.

Tapi ternyata kebahagiaan Kyungsoo pun tidak bertahan lama.

Tepat di hari anniversary hubungan mereka.

Suho mengalami kecelakaan mobil ketika akan menuju ke apartment Kyungsoo.

Miris

Sangat

Kyungsoo sudah terlalu rapuh untuk merasa sakit lagi.

.

.

Kyungsoo menggeliat, tapi dirasakannya sebuah tangan kekar melingkar di pinggangnya.

Ia membuka matanya kaget dan menemukan Kai sedang tidur sambil memeluknya.

"kai?" tanya Kyungsoo kaget

Bukannya bangun Kai malah mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Kai..." panggil Kyungsoo lagi

Kyungsoo mendongak dan melihat wajah Kai yang sangat dekat dengannya. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan deru napas Kai di wajahnya.

Matany menelusuri setiap lekuk wajah tampan di hadapannya.

Tampan sekali.

Kenapa ia baru sadar sekarang kalau Kai setampan ini.

Baru memikirkannya membuat pipinya memanas

Baru saja Kyungsoo sadar dari lamunannya dan ingin membangunkan Kai

"Kyung..." igau Kai

"ne?" Kyungsoo menjawab kaget

"kyung... aku akan menjagamu, percayalah..." igau Kai lagi

Kyungsoo tertegun sejenak.

Ia memandang wajah Kai sekali lagi, Kai tertidur, ia mengigau.

"Kai..." panggil Kyungsoo lagi lembut,

Kai mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan melihat Kyungsoo di pelukannya.

Kai tersenyum manis lalu memeluk Kyungsoo semakin erat.

"Kai!" kaget Kyungsoo

"Aku akan menjagamu, percayalah!" ucap Kai mantap

"Tapi... kai..." ucap Kyungsoo ragu

Kai melonggarkan pelukannya lalu menangkup wajah mungil Kyungsoo di tangannya.

"kyung... maaf kalau aku terlambat atau mungkin terlalu cepat, tapi... bisakah berikan aku tempat di hatimu?" tanya Kai yakin

Kyungsoo menatap ke arah Kai ragu

Kai menangkap sinar keraguan di mata Kyungsoo.

Ia tahu, ini terlalu cepat untuk Kyungsoo, tapi biarlah, sebelum segalanya menjadi terlambat.

Kai merengkuh wajah Kyungsoo dan menariknya mendekat.

Mengecup bibir hati itu lembut.

Menyampaikan segala perasaan yang tertahan,

Menyampaikan kesungguhan arti sayang darinya untuk Kyungsoo.

Kai melepaskan ciumannya dan melihat pipi Kyungsoo yang memerah.

Kai tersenyum lalu mengecup kening Kyungsoo lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu Kyungsoo," ucap Kai sungguh-sungguh

Kyungsoo menatap mata Kai dalam, mencari kebohongan di dalamnya.

Namun, nihil.

Bukan kebohongan melainkan ketulusan yang didapatkannya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, lalu mengangguk pelan.

Pertanda ia akan membuka hatinya untuk Kai.

.

.

.

Ending...

.

"Kau siap?" tanya Baekhyun lembut,

Kyungsoo menarik napas panjang lalu menghembuskannya lagi.

"Aku juga pernah merasakannya," ucap Baekhyun lagi

"Ini tidak semudah yang aku bayangkan Baek, aku benar-benar gugup, bagaimana kalau aku melakukan kesalahan?" tanya Kyungsoo panik pada sahabatnya Baekhyun,

"Kau pasti bisa! Percayalah padaku! Fighting!" ucap Baekhyun sambil menyemangati Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan,

"kau siap?" tanya Baekhyun sekali lagi

Kyungsoo menutup matanya sebentar lalu menarik napas dalam-dalam.

memandang Baekhyun dan mengangguk mantap.

Baekhyun tersenyum

Pintu pun terbuka, disana sudah siap Chanyeol yang menghantarkan Kyungsoo,

pada Kai tentu saja,

semua teman Kai dan Kyungsoo terpana melihat kecantikan Kyungsoo hari itu.

Ya...

Hari ini adalah hari pernikahan mereka

hari pernikahan Kai dan Kyungsoo.

Kai sudah berjanji akan menjaga Kyungsoo, maka dia akan menjaga Kyungsoo sepenuhnya, dengan menjadikan Kyungsoo istrinya.

Mereka mengucapkan janji pernikahan,

menyematkan cincin pernikahan satu sama lain.

"Sekarang mempelai lelaki diperkenankan mencium mempelai wanitanya," ucap sang pendeta yang membantu pernikahan mereka,

Kai tersenyum melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang memerah akibat kata 'ciuman'

Kai menarik dagu Kyungsoo lembut, lalu menariknya mendekat.

"Saranghae, Do Kyungsoo," ucapnya lembut

lalu mencium bibir hati Kyungsoo lembut pula

.

.

End

NB : Sekedar informasi aja... Ketika orang korea menikah, nama keluarga mereka ga berubah... misalnya, kalo marga Kai itu Kim dan marga Kyungsoo itu Do, meskipun mereka menikah, marga Kyungsoo ga akan berubah jadii Kim, tapi tetep Do, makanya di setiap ff saya, saya ga pernah merubah marga mereka. Cuma, anaknya aja yang akan mengikuti marga ayah.

Hal ini udah dikonfirmasi sama orang koreanya sendiri, alias guru saya.

Sekian dan terimakasih

Thanks for reading

Don't forget to review


End file.
